


Playing in the Creek

by KiriXY, Skarlet170



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriXY/pseuds/KiriXY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarlet170/pseuds/Skarlet170
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig's pissed off at the lack of attention from his favorite blonde, so he decides to catch it in a different way. One-shot. Based on a RP with Kiri c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Creek

**Author's Note:**

> This one started off as a RP with my sweets Kiri, so it sounds a little different from my other works. There's no real situation or setting, or plot, just nice things :D And a stuttering Tweek.

“I mean…” Craig flipped him off immediately, annoyed at Tweek’s lack of attention.

“Gah!” Tweek’s whole body spazzed, his shaky hands fidgeting with his miss-matched buttons. His eyes widened, mentally slapping himself for staring too long and zoning out.

“You’re so annoying. Fuck you, man.” Craig’s stern look made Tweek’s pulse hitch up a few notches, and then his heart probably exploded. He was pulled down sharply into a violent kiss, yelping defencelessly.

“C-Craig!! Y-you can’t just d-do that, for Christ’s s-sake!” His eyes bulged and he looked close to fainting.

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig just glared at him some more, silencing him with another kiss. He only paused when Tweek stopped responding completely, sighing. “Yeah? So what am I supposed to do that’s to your liking, huh?”

“I-I don’t know...” Tweek’s eyes were huge and darted around a lot, unfocused as he fidgeted. “Y-you’re n-not being fair.”

“What the hell. Hey blondie ...” Craig snickered, leaning closer to the twitchy blond. “You seriously need to chill...”

“O-okay…” Tweek tried to calm down a little, playing with the fabric of his shirt. Even being near Craig got him close to hyperventilating; being actually kissed by him shattered his world like dreams in Inception. He did not like that movie. It made him feel like he couldn’t tell between what’s real and what’s a dream. Maybe this was a dream.

Craig’s expression softened into a smile, and he moved his hand to Tweek’s face slowly. The blonde’s skin was soft, definitely well taken care of. He felt warm and gentle under Craig’s touch, fingertips brushing against the roots of his feathery hair.

“....” Tweek stiffened a little but subconsciously leaned into the touch, staring into Craig's ice blue eyes. They captivated him so much he could stare for ages, unmoving.

“Slowly, like this…” Craig’s voice was a low murmur, his face moving a little closer. This time he wanted to make sure Tweek wouldn’t freak out and enjoy it just as he did. This guy was so hard to handle. Almost like a fucking tiny animal. “...better?”

“Y-yes....“ His gaze darted from Craig's eyes to his lips, heart hammering away wildly. He kissed him just a moment ago, and he was gonna do it again now? Tweek felt his world spin, overwhelmed by the idea. Sure they’ve kissed before; drunk at parties, teasingly in the locker rooms, but that felt all meaningless. Now they were alone, and Tweek was swimming in anxiety and anticipation.

“Hey babe...Look at me.” What did he just say? Tweek shuddered as Craig’s hands cupped his cheeks. “Or don’t... Just stop freakin’ out, ok?”

“I'm not—hey, why—I just—“ Tweek bit his bottom lip to shut himself up, just staring at Craig, anxiety written all over his face.

A small smile tugged at Craig’s lip. [This guy is so fascinating...] *he slowly leans closer and brushes their lips together, letting Tweek adjust to the feeling this time before going for his lovely lips completely, though still slow and careful.

[Oh my god. Oh my god. Craig is kissing me. Craig Tucker is kissing me!!!]  Tweek tried so hard to keep his body from shutting down, so he just let Craig take over his mouth as he desperately clung to him. His arms felt so toned and firm under his slender fingers, wondering just how much muscle hid under those clothes.

Craig smirked to himself and slid his hands down, wrapping them around the blonde’s slim body, pulling him closer. His tongue nudged against Tweek’s slightly parted lips, making its way in.

Tweek's arms snuck around neck, shaking as they went, and then gently tugged at those dark locks. “Nn...” Small sounds escaped his mouth as his body's reactions took over, discarding all of his mind's problems. He needed Craig. Craved every inch of him.

Their kisses grew more and more intense, Craig’s hands sliding lower to squeeze Tweek’s butt.

[I want him in my bed. Now.] “Tweek…” The blonde’s name escaped his lips in a soft moan.

“Ah... C-craig?” Tweek’s eyes looked so unsure but completely trusting, his body presses itself against Craig, needy of contact.

“Hm...” A smirk came with the reply. “You will be moanin’ that name a lot tonight...” Tweek got lifted up bridal style and carried to Craig’s bedroom, the door kicked shut behind them. Craig put him on the bed, immediately climbing onto him and capturing his lips in yet another hungry kiss.

“W-what? Ah!! Craig!! N-no!!” Panic came over the twitchy blonde like a tsunami as he pounded his fists against Craig rather uselessly. “Y-you can't!! We c-can't! I haven't…” His face caught fire really quick, and he probably felt it cause his hands flew up to his mouth to silence it, eyes bursting with panic and body frozen in tension.

[Gosh here we go again...] “Hey... Hey twitchy... Calm down...!” Craig put his hands on either side of Tweek's head and hovered above him like that. “We don’t have to ok... If you don’t want to... I can just deal with my boner myself again.” He turned it into a half joke with a chuckle.

“N-no!” Tweek’s eyes darted down to Craig's crotch and right back up. “I-I just...” He gulped, trying to calm down and stop his face from burning. “Just don't... do too much... Y-you know.. ah...” Talking about it just embarrassed him further, making him freak out even more. “Just kiss me more, o-ok?”

Craig reassured him with a smile. [He is so cute, this annoying bastard] “You are aware that no one else could fuck around with me like this, are you...”  He chuckled and lowered himself on Tweek, putting his weight on him and granting him another kiss.

“Oh Jesus...” Tweek probably didn't even know what that was supposed to mean, but his body reacted to the weight by arching into his Craig, grinding them together as a small moan escaped his lips.

“Wow dude... Ah....” Craig had to lift himself a little. “Make up your mind... If you tease me like that....” He left the sentence hanging teasingly.

“S-sorry...” His eyes shot up at Craig in alarm, brow furrowing apologetically. “G-go on...” Hands running down Craig's chest, then to his stomach and coming to rest on his hips, Tweek tried to reassure himself that what he was doing was totally ok, gripping firmly.

Craig brushed himself against him some more, the friction driving him crazy already. “I know you think I’m an asshole, Tweek... And I sure am. But I don’t want you to hate me for doing this to you... Cause I don’t wanna do it just once.” His attention was focused entirely on Tweek’s lips, then moving to his cheek and going for his neck, sucking on it gently at first but leaving possessive marks on him after a while. “Hah... You fucking twitchy bastard..." His hand strays down to his pants, smirking triumphantly as the wrap around his erection. “Oh... So you DO like this...”

“A-ahh ghh!!” Tweek got jumpy and twitchy in response to most touches, but in a good way that make his hips thrust into Craig's hand, making him cling onto Craig's back desperately. “Oh sweet merciful god...” His eyes stuck to staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about what exactly was going on and how hard he really was. “Fuck C-Craig!”

“Yes?” The corner of his mouth went up a little. “Wanna tell me something?”  The question was as teasing as his hand, stroking Tweek’s dick through his thin pants. [I wanna hurry up and wreck him with my cock.... But he might faint.... Also we might not even go the whole way. Fuck. I can’t believe this guy is really worth all the torture]

“T-that feels good....” Tweek’s cheeks caught the sweetest rosy colour ever, his eyes half hiding under his dusty eyelashes as he shakily brought one hand to touch Craig too. “F-fuck…” Mumbling under his breath, he bit his lip and palmed him harder, turning even redder as he felt the shape of his cock.

“Like what I’ve got there?” That look on Tweek’s face absolutely fascinated him, but he masked it with a smirk just for show. [He’s so odd... so different... I can’t take my eyes off of him....] He unbuttoned Tweek's pants without hesitation, easily freeing his needy erection.

“Aaaah!” That startled him so much he gripped Craig extra hard, letting go just as quickly with a small s-sorry that turned into a moany mewl with Craig's hand on him like that. [Shit what if I come too quickly or if I don’t satisfy him or if I'll catch an STD does he even have a condom? Oh my god is he going to do it can it even fit how does it work its gonna hurt--] Tweek’s mind was spiralling madly into a dark pit of panic, his hands shaking way too much, eyes trying to find something in Craig's to hold onto for support.

Craig noticed a change in Tweek's behaviour and stopped for a moment to get his attention, away from whichever hell hole he was heading to. “Tweek hey.... Look at me.” He waited patiently for eye contact, comforting him with the sweetest smile he was ever able to create. “I’m here... You don’t have to worry at all.” He kissed him again for reassurance.

The kiss effectively melted Tweek’s brain and he kissed back, accepting all of Craig and tugging at him for more. [F-fuck...] He almost forgot that he was already mostly out of his pants, but got reminded instantly as he rubbed his crotch against Craig’s and that just felt so fucking good. Now there was only Craig’s pants to get rid of.

“Pants off? Yeah…” Craig chuckled when Tweek’s fingers came to hook around his waistband, tugging subtly. He had to lean away and free himself of the offending material before coming back to his favourite blond, now only in his boxers. “You gotta get it out yourself though, twitchy.” His lips stretched into a sly smirk, eyes heavy with desire.

“O-okay…” Tweek answered breathlessly, small sighs dropping from his lips as his palm found its place just above Craig’s boxers, slipping inside so painfully slowly. Tweek’s breath hitched when he found what he was looking for. His fingers curled around Craig’s shaft, the pulsing heat of his cock almost making him dizzy.

“Yeah, that’s right…” Craig murmured against Tweek’s neck, a low moan building in his throat as he busied himself with kissing his favourite blond. “This is what you do to me…”

“T-then… maybe you should… do something to me too in return.” Tweek’s thoughts were one giant mess so he had no idea where that came from, realizing too late how that sounded. “I-I mean--!”

His protests held no power here. Craig silenced him with a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth. Tweek’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hips thrust forwards, colliding with Craig again.

The fabric of Craig’s boxers wasn’t even in the way anymore, Tweek’s hand managed to free him and now they rubbed together.

“Aaaahhh!!” Tweek couldn’t keep his voice or his hips in check anymore, moaning with need and grinding himself against Craig. He at least tried to keep it quiet by biting his lip, but Craig’s hand stroked them together and every touch sent him moaning and shivering for more.

[Fucking hell, he’s loud.] Craig smirked, just a little worried about how much noise carried out of his room, but he didn’t exactly give a fuck. Let them all hear how amazing he, Craig Tucker, felt in bed.

“Craig… C-Craig!” It didn’t take long and Tweek’s breathing became even more frantic, chest heaving and hips bucking erratically. His hands found themselves on Craig’s hips, digging into them so much it would certainly leave marks.

“Already?” Craig smirked, doing what he could to jerk them both off. He was pretty close now too, just needed a little more encouraging. “Cmon babe, moan for me…” His head dipped to the side, nipping at Tweek’s earlobe.

The moan that followed was the sweetest sound he ever heard from the spaz, warm substance coating his fingers as he came. Craig had to keep it up a little longer, but looking down at the satisfied face of his blondie got him over the edge.

 “Heh… h-hi…” Tweek turned to him lazily after some time, green orbs peeking out at him from under those dusty lashes. Craig was certain he must have been blushing even now, though he couldn’t see it anymore.

“Hey.” Craig smiled, bringing his head closer and bumping their foreheads. Tweek returned the gesture by gently resting one hand on top of his.

They lay side by side in the dark, still catching their breath. Tweek looked so relaxed for once, eyes half shut and hands completely still. Craig liked that kind of look. He wanted to see him like this more often.


End file.
